Pumps for pumping molten metal of the type that include a motor driven impeller typically position the impeller on the end of a shaft inside an impeller chamber of an elongated base having an inlet and outlet from the impeller chamber. Upon rotation of the impeller, molten metal is drawn into the base into the impeller chamber and then travels to the outlet of the base. If the pump is a circulation or submerged discharge pump, the outlet of the base extends as a passageway to the outer surface of the base, which circulates the molten metal through a furnace or hearth, for example. If the pump is a transfer pump, the outlet can lead to a riser spaced apart from the shaft, which extends above the pump to a conduit which directs the molten metal to another location such as to a ladle or to a die casting machine. All of the components of the pump that are in the molten metal environment are typically made of refractory material such as graphite, ceramic, graphite with a ceramic covering or graphite impregnated with a refractory oxide.
Pumps of the type that include a base have been designed with a refractory shaft sleeve that extends between the motor support plate and the base. The shaft rotates inside the sleeve. Gas has been added into the shaft sleeve as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,520, and displaced the molten metal inside. However, this can lead to cavitation of the pump as it can be difficult to control the gas.
A straining member has been used with such pumps having openings that prevent debris from entering the inlet. In addition, shaft sleeves, including those of U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,520, have been formed with openings that permit entry of molten metal into the shaft sleeve and then into the base.
The field of molten metal pumping suffers from a problem of dross formation. Dross includes oxides of the molten metal, such as aluminum oxide in molten aluminum processing. The dross is periodically skimmed from a surface of the bath by a worker in a dangerous, labor intensive procedure. The dross formation increases due to agitation of the molten metal such as that occurring during pumping, and exposure of the metal to oxygen in the air. Remaining amounts of the dross can cause a reduction in the quality of the metal parts that are formed from the molten metal. Therefore, it has long been desired, but not yet satisfactorily achieved, to pump molten metal in a bath having reduced dross formation.